Digit03
Digit03 is a user on Miiverse. He has gained much controversy on the site. Digit03's Story Digit03 started using Miiverse in late 2013. He posted to the Wii Fit U Community, but only occasionally. He later started posting to the Animal Crossing: New Leaf and Tomodachi Life Communities, but he would always stay on-topic. In the Summer of 2014, he found the Super Smash Bros. Series Community, and decided to post off-topic there. However, he continued with his on-topic ways in other communities. In the Fall of 2014, he went back to posting on-topic and left the Smashers. In December 2014, he came back to the Smashers, and posted more off-topic than ever before. When the Smashers moved to the Wii Fit U Community, he was furious at first, but then he started to like it. When the first Miiverse Prom occured and the YouTube Community came to play, he was even more furious than before. The next day, when it was held in the Legend of Zelda Series Community, he decided to side with the YouTubers and found #SmashTube, which would later be known as #TriSmashTube. Many people liked the idea and joined, while others had negative impressions on it, and so they started saying bad things about Digit03. This made Digit03 a little bit mad. One day, he posted about all of the talk about the Miiverse Prom in the YouTube Community, and pretty soon, another prom had started. Later, Digit03 decided to stop trolling RPs and start campaigning against their trolling, which made the Smashers even madder. One February day in 2015, he saw an RP that was getting trolled. He decided to step in to stop it, which made the Smashers send him hate messages. He reported them, and they got deleted. Several users complained about how they were getting false reported by him, and so the hate messages continued, and those were reported as well. Soon, many users got banned. This got the Wii Fit U Community enraged, and so nearly all of the Smashers sent him hate messages. Those were reported and deleted. Minutes later, Digit03 decided to quit being a Smasher, and he decided to move to the YouTube Community. People were happy, but Digit03 did not stop reporting. He reported and reported and reported until the Smashers decided to move. He was happy about this, as now the Wii Fit U Community was more clear of Smashers, letting him and the other Wii Fit U players post without being disturbed. He soon found the community that the Smashers had moved to, and posted a post saying, "MUDKIPS ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD". This turned out to be a bad decision on his part, as now the Smashers had to move back to the Wii Fit U Community. Within minutes, he got banned. On March 13th, 2015, he began reporting users again. Because of this, many Smashers have moved to the Volleyball Community. Some time in June 2015, he left Miiverse. However, he still views it every once in a while. He's an admin on this wiki. If you need help, you can contact him on the front page. Category:Users